


达拉崩吧.01

by YIZHITAOXIE



Category: 12346
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YIZHITAOXIE/pseuds/YIZHITAOXIE
Summary: 日起来的只有胜出，轰出胜有名无实龙咔，王子久，勇士轰只打胜出tag不要骂我





	达拉崩吧.01

.01

 

轰焦冻踏进森林的时候，离他出发已经过去了一个多月了。

在恶龙带来的暴动过后，他揭下悬赏，雄赳赳气昂昂地闯进了皇宫。他说：“我能把王子救回来！”

整个王国都沸腾了，大家都觉得这个年轻的男人是在盲目的送死。

于是轰焦冻胸口揣着王子的照片，翻山越岭的从雄英国走到了最北面的森林。

绿谷出久，我一定要把你带回去！

 

――――――――――

绿谷出久此刻正窝在一块干燥温暖的兽皮里睡觉，他的旁边躺着一个浑身赤裸的男人。

――是那个巨龙。

 

化为人形后巨龙也依旧桀骜不驯，浅黄色的头发富有针对性地刺着，眼睛是血一样的红色。就连硬挺的鼻梁下也是一副带着嘲讽幅度的嘴唇。

 

此时，巨龙盯着他熟睡的俘虏，把自己的舌尖送了过去，轻轻地舔上了绿谷出久的耳廓。

带着恶意的舌头在绿谷出久的耳朵上舔舐，时不时地往耳朵眼里探。几番逗弄过后，绿谷在梦里轻轻地战栗了起来。

“喂，臭久，”唇舌流连到脸上，绿谷出久在梦中感觉自己整张脸都湿乎乎的。巨龙的唇舌吻着他的眉眼，吻他的鼻梁，吻他的脸侧，然后重重地堵上了他的唇。巨龙在短暂的喘息中一口咬住了绿谷出久的喉咙，“臭久，起床喂我。”

 

绿谷出久睁开了眼。

“爆豪先生……”声音还带着从梦里浸透出来的酥软，绿谷出久话未说完，重重的唇舌又席卷而来。巨龙发了狠，在他的下唇上撕咬，“不对，不是这个名字。”

“爆豪胜己先生…唔……”绿谷出久试探的叫出了巨龙的全名，很快上唇也受到了袭击。

“小…唔…唔……小胜……”绿谷出久不太情愿的叫出了那个亲昵的名字。唇舌立刻被更加凶狠的包裹住了。

巨龙，或者说是爆豪胜己。他把绿谷出久的身体按在石床上，兴奋地埋头在对方的颈项间啃咬吮吸，支楞起的下身向下磨蹭后不满的掀起了那一层充做被子的兽皮，来来回回地揉摸了几遍被子下同样赤裸的身体。

他的手在绿谷出久的性器上用力地捏了一下，指尖沾染着从顶端浸出的液体拿到嘴边舔了一口，爆豪胜己顿时又兴奋了很多，唇舌的交缠间性器在绿谷出久的腰腹上磨蹭起来。

爆豪胜己头埋在绿谷出久的臀间，在那还松软的肉穴上用力的舔了一下，舌尖辅以深深地刺戳。

绿谷出久眼里全是泪水，但是被本能控制着呻吟了起来。

 

“啊…啊……嗯啊……啊……”

绿谷出久感觉自己的性器肿胀的生疼，后穴被温热的口腔舔弄着，他一低头就能看见悬挂在爆豪胜己腰间的巨物――要知道，自从他被抓来，这位巨龙大人就在日复一日的用自己的这个器物折磨他。

“不…啊…不要弄了！”绿谷出久的声音里染上了哭腔，他一只手抓着爆豪胜己的头，另一只手探向自己挺立的性器。

 

巨龙进入的简直轻而易举。

事实上，就在几个小时前，他才刚从那个肉穴里退出来。

爆豪胜己一把拍开绿谷出久正在套弄自己阴茎的手固定在了身侧，他向来喜欢直接把自己的这位俘虏插射。

“不许碰。”惊人的巨物长驱直入，一直顶到了肉壁的极深处。他满意的听见了绿谷出久越发淫乱的呻吟声。

性器在股间抽插，爆豪胜己把绿谷出久的腿压在身前方便自己更深的进入那个地方。

绿谷出久的身体泛着红色，眼睛失去焦距，张着嘴发出让爆豪胜己插在他体内的器物愈发胀大的淫叫，肉穴在在操弄下分泌出了更多汁水。

爆豪胜己挺着腰疯狂的把自己往肉穴的更深处送，结了一层薄茧的手在绿谷出久的阴茎上按了按，俯身咬住了他胸口挺立的乳尖。

他感觉自己的分身在抽插间蹭到了一块凸起，于是更加用力地往那一点上冲撞起来。

绿谷出久的叫声越拔越高，爆豪胜己狠咬一口肿大的乳粒，抬起上半身带着一种得意的神情紧盯绿谷出久青筋直跳的性器。

看着它挺立到极致，停滞了片刻后，猛地喷吐出了白色的精液。

爆豪胜己又重新俯下身咬着另一边的乳粒冲撞了起来。

……  
等到爆豪胜己酣畅地射出来后，绿谷出久已经又陷入了沉睡之中。

 

他在梦里遇见了一位前来解救他的勇士。

他高兴极了。

 

――――――――――――tbc


End file.
